


Day Two

by TheWriter_TheReader



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriter_TheReader/pseuds/TheWriter_TheReader
Summary: Murphy sighed as he stepped through the apartment door, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes as the stress of the day slowly caught up with him. He had never planned to become a nurse, but working at the clinic was always interesting, especially this close to Halloween. It was also a lot harder this close to Halloween.Kinktober 2018 Day Two





	Day Two

Murphy sighed as he stepped through the apartment door, running his hand through his hair and closing his eyes as the stress of the day slowly caught up with him. He had never planned to become a nurse, but working at the clinic was always interesting, especially this close to Halloween. It was also a lot harder this close to Halloween.

He called out his greetings as he dropped his bag onto the floor and walked into the living room. He smiled as he saw Bellamy turn to face him on the couch, his usually brushed back hair was scruffy, with his natural curls framing his face, and his soft brown eyes were framed by his reading glasses. Murphy leaned down and kissed his forehead, rolling his eyes when Bellamy leaned up for another kiss.

“You’re stupid,” He said before sitting on the couch.

Bellamy moved his arm around his shoulders and leaned over, slowly pressing his lips against Murphy’s neck and smiling as he listened to his breath catch in his ear. His hand traced over Murphy’s thigh and circled round until it was against the couch, moving to grab what of Murphy’s arse as he could.

Murphy laughed at his bluntness and pulled away, smirking down at Bellamy before he spoke. “Seriously?” He said as he raised an eyebrow.

Bellamy shrugged his shoulders. “I like it,” He said with a smirk before jerking his chin up. “Stand up.”

Murphy groaned. “I’m tired,” He said.

Bellamy shook his head with a soft smile. “Don’t worry,” He said. “I’ll take care of you.”

Murphy stood up slowly and moved to stand in front of Bellamy, between his knees, and wrapped his arms around the man’s broad shoulders. He felt Bellamy’s hands move up his back, pushing deeply into his sore muscles and making him close his eyes slowly. He sighed softly as he felt Bellamy’s hands move to cup his rear. Biting his lip, Murphy smiled.

“You’re so sexy,” Bellamy whispered before pressing a kiss to Murphy’s stomach. His grip tightened, and he watched as Murphy gasped suddenly, his hands on Bellamy’s shoulders tightening as well.

Murphy stepped backwards as Bellamy stood up and turned him around. He dropped his head back against Bellamy’s body and closed his eyes as Bellamy’s arms wrapped around his middle and pulled him closer. Murphy moaned as Bellamy moved his hips forward, rolling them slowly and pushing his hardness into him.

“I want to make you cum,” Bellamy whispered.

“Please.” Murphy said, his voice shaking as he felt himself beginning to lose control.

Bellamy took his hand and walked him to the bedroom. He pushed Murphy against the door and caught his lips in a deep, lingering kiss. They only pulled away when it became to hard to breath, their faces inches apart and their lips ghosting against each other, their eyes wondering over the other’s still covered body.

Bellamy took hold of the bottom of Murphy’s scrub shirt and pulled it off quickly, dropping it to the ground and smirking as he stopped Murphy’s reaching hands from doing the same to him. He shook his head and briefly kissed Murphy again.

“You first,” He said as his hands teased the top of Murphy’s hips, his fingers gently moving across the skin and causing Murphy to shiver against him. Bellamy bit his lip and pressed himself closer as he pushed down Murphy’s scrub trousers, his eyes dark and wanton as they stared into Murphy’s blue eyes.

“Tease,” Murphy whispered.

Murphy pushed back against Bellamy’s shoulders and walked him backwards until his knees hit the bed and he fell backwards. Murphy watched as a wide smile spread across Bellamy’s lips when he moved to straddle his waist. Their lips met in a surprisingly soft kiss before Bellamy rolled them over that Murphy was spread out on his back.

“I love you,” Bellamy whispered against his lips before pushing Murphy’s hips and waiting for the other man to roll over.

Murphy rested his head on his crossed arms and sighed as he felt Bellamy’s warm hands run down his back and across his arse. He felt Bellamy drop a kiss on his lower back, just where his back met his butt, and bit his lip.

Bellamy massaged Murphy cheeks before spreading them slowly. He leaned forward and traced the tip of his tongue around the rim of his entrance, smiling to himself as Murphy shivered underneath him, his quiet voice carrying through the silent room. He kept flicking his tongue forward, pressing just enough for a spike a pleasure to run through Murphy’s body, but not enough to satisfy him.

“Bellamy,” Murphy whimpered before gasping as Bellamy suddenly broke through his entrance and causing a shudder to run up his spine. “Oh _god_.” Murphy whined, burying his head into the bedsheets as his hands fisted around them.

Bellamy pressed his face forward, moving his tongue as far inside as he could before curling it upwards and pressing the tip against a bundle of nerves that made him call out loudly, yelling suddenly and cracking his own voice.

Murphy reached his hand under Bellamy’s pillow and grabbed the tube of lube he kept under there. Tossing it down the bed, Murphy tried to ask for what he wanted, but his voice was raw and cracking as he tried to speak. He just felt so good.

Bellamy moved away, catching his breath before he spoke. “I got you, baby,” He said as he grabbed the lube and spread it across his fingers. Leaning his hand down, he pressed another kiss to Murphy’s cheeks before pushing his fingers inside. They slipped in easily, aiding by the world Bellamy had down with his tongue.

Murphy gripped the sheets and moaned before stammering out his words. “Oh – Oh god, y – yes, yes, - Bellamy!” He cried when Bellamy finally curled his fingers up and began pressing it into the spot that made Murphy see spots of light around the room.

He continued to moan, rocking his body backwards and panting out his breath, before the hit in his stomach became too much, suddenly erupting through his entire body. Murphy came with a silent scream, his eyes squeezed shut tightly and his face red.

Murphy laid on the bed for a few moments longer, catching his breath and lingering in the state of pleasure that Bellamy left him in. He sat up and pushed his hair away from his face, smirking as he turned around and looked down at Bellamy, who was watching him with dreamy eyes and a smug smile.

Murphy leaned forward, his lips closed to Bellamy as he whispered, “Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober is finished!
> 
> I can't believe I'm still writing this, but to be honest, it's quite a lot of fun to write this way. I've never really written smut before, like I said last time, so it's interesting experimenting with this type of story.
> 
> Have a lovely day/night!


End file.
